nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Most Wanted/Development
Cut Content refers to game content that was removed, altered, or purposely excluded from game play in the retail release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted. The type of content left out of the final game experience includes meshes, game modes, and events. Blacklist Several Blacklist characters concepts were made before the game's release. Cars Cars may have been removed from Need for Speed: Most Wanted due to licencing issues, a change in the desired car list variety, availability of resources, or functionality. 'Vehicles' *Ambulance *Camper *BMW M3 (E46) *BMW M3 CSL (E46)Game folder: LANGUAGES *Nissan 350Z (2003) *A Truck hauling pipes *Tank Truck *Truck without trailer *A player drivable truck without trailerGame file: attributes.bin; Vehicle: cs_semi 'Car Changes' *The stock colour of the Lexus IS300 was black instead of silver. *The BMW M3 GTR (Race) featured yellow headlights and an antenna reminiscent of the 2001 BMW Motorsport #42 M3 GTR.Screenshot: Screenshot of the BMW M3 GTR *Mia Townsend has numerous variants of her Mazda RX-8. *Rog drove a Ford Mustang GT instead of a Pontiac GTO. *[[Jade Barrett|Jade "Jewels" Barrett]]'s Ford Mustang GT featured an orange body colour and a hexagonal vinyl design. *[[Toru Sato|Toru "Bull" Sato]]'s Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren had a body vinyl. *The Police Civic Cruiser and Police Civic Undercover Cruiser's appearance was similar to the Ford Crown Victoria. *Cross' interceptor was based on the Chevrolet Corvette C6.R before being changed to the Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06. *Cross had a prominent yellow body livery. *The Police Helicopter had a different model. |} Customisation *Two unused performance part packages were cut; Street and Super Street. *Several different customisation licence plate designs were cut. *Various customisation items could be obtained from the Safehouse backroom during career mode; Decals, Paints, Nitrous, Numbers, and Window Tint. *According to the unused PlayStation 2 demo customisation menus, Star Rating was cut. City *Some conceptual designs including an airstrip at the Downtown Rockport Airport were cut.Video: Bonus DVD Movie - Downtown Rockport *At one point during development, the game was going to take place in the "City of Rosewood".Screenshot: Screenshot of "City of Rosewood" plate *The prison in Camden had a brick wall, and a securely placed fence that would prevent the player from driving through it. *A billboard advertising the fictional KNFS 101.9 radio station was cut. *A set of tollbooths at the entrance of Thrilltown in Point Camden only appear in the PlayStation 2 demo. *One safehouse location was cut.PlayStation 2 demo files: menu_gate_safehouse/zone_safehouse_3 Game Modes Game modes may have been removed from Need for Speed: Most Wanted due to the game's design, availability of resources, the capabilities of the game's target hardware, or the adequacy of the game engine. *Multipoint *Cops in Pursuit milestone typePlayStation 2 demo files: milestone_cops_in_pursuit 'Quick Race' *In the game files, there is an unused race intro cutscene meant specifically for seven opponent events. *Free Run and Tollbooth events were at one point available through Quick Race. *In the PlayStation 2 demo, there are options to set the Track Direction, Cop Probability, and Lives Busted. Textures Several unused textures files can be found in the game files of the retail game and the PlayStation 2 demo, although some may be leftover content from the overlapping development of Need for Speed: Underground 2. |} Events Events may have been removed from Need for Speed: Most Wanted due to the career mode length, the number of repeating reversed routes, their usage outside of typical game play, or available resources. The numbers used for various events were for internal referencing towards their associated career stage or game type in row one, game mode in row two, and appearance position with other events in their career stage in row three. The fourth row may include a 0 or R to represent a normal and reverse route. *TRACK_15_1_2 represents Blacklist #15_Circuit_2nd Event |} 'Challenge Series' Soundtrack Song additional songs were referenced in the game files of the PlayStation 2 demo.Game Files: EA Trax Text Strings (PlayStation 2 demo) References Category:Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cut Content (Need for Speed: Most Wanted)